bye cagalli
by cagallishabrina
Summary: story purely based on my dreams... what happened if cagalli died ? Little AU..


This fanfiction is truly for my dream.. it's not a joke! I don't know why I dreamed all of them but... AARRGGHH!! It was weird dream and… oh useless...

Just enjoy it! R & R!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the owner! It wasn't me of course!

Bye, Cagalli

By: CagalliShabrina

It's been 5 years since the second war over, world being stabile and everything getting normal.

But bad situation happen on Orb. A new epidemic desease attacked on Orb. It's deathly and contagious illness. The Doctors and experts tried too healed this ill but it doesn't working. They don't know what infected the civil. More than 20 people died during that time. Thank god, our princess didn't suffer that desease. But she was really sad to know the desease that infected her people. Even when she heard many people dies because of this epidemic. She has been mobilized many experts and scientist to identify this epidemic and to fing the medicine but it produce nothing.

When situation getting more unhealthy and all way impulse nothing, she held a meeting with all doctors and experts at the country about why they can't identify the desease in some auditorium at Onogoro Island.

The experts said that they need a healthy volunteer to help them to identify this epidemic.

Cagalli thought a while, she don't want any civil sacrificed his live for the sake of all people. But, for the sake of all hope, one live must be sacrificed.

She stands up and said bravely, "I'll be the volunteer... "

Everybody gazed and Cagalli and talk each other. Situation very din at the auditorium. One of the doctors stand up and exclaiming, "Princess! Are you nuts?! I'm sorry to say that but I mean you're our leader and the final Athha! You're our princess! You're more important than us, then your people! "

"No! For me my people are more urgent than me! I don't want any civil died anymore! Many people can continue my ideas! "

"But Cagalli-sama! For Orb, better you're not.. "

"No! I'm in charge here! I can do anything I want! Don't hinder me! "

Everyone tried to changes Cagalli's mind but as we know, Cagalli never change her stubbornness. She thought her people more precious than her...

The day has come. The news had been heard nay Orb's civils. All people get sad, sobbing heard everywhere. It's proper because Cagalli always do the beat for them and they liked Cagalli's thinking too.

Athha's Residence

Cagalli's cell phone ringing loudly while she finishes her job. It's from Kira.

"Cagalli! Don't you want to appeal it again? "Voice from the tip heard panic.

"Oh? You have been heard about that? News work very quickly... "

"It's not the problem I wanted talk to! "

"Ok... so what are you wanted to talk to?" Cagalli's voice sounds nothing tight at all

"Don't be so calm! Don't you want to appeal it again? I don't want you to die! You're my only one real family and my beloved twin! "

"Hey, Kira! Don't amuck like that! You still have the others! Don't be selfish Kira! My people need me more than you! "

"But I need you more than your people! "

"Oh ...Please Kira... I don't want argue with you now... and by the way, don't kidnapping me on the day! "

And Cagalli dismiss the phone. She doesn't now Kira whisper "Damn it! She knew my plan! " Right after Cagalli dismiss the phone, the door knocks.

"Miss... Somebody wants to meet you... "Cagalli's secretary tells her nervously.

"Who's? If him somebody who wants advised me again, then just kicked his butt!"

"Err... It's Commander Athrun Zala, Miss.."

Cagalli haul her breathe "Ok... let him in... "

The door open and Athrun in with hurriedly then he sit in front of Cagalli

"Cagalli.." He start to talked

"You've been heard the news too?! Okay I know what are you wanted to talk about…"

Cagalli lose her emotion. Actually, she bored to listen people who advising her.

"No... It isn't something I wanted to talk about..."

"Then what? "

"I just want to ask you something... "

"And what is it? "

"Why are you taking a decision before telling me and Kira first? If you do that, maybe we can find any settlement! " Athrun said with little scowl.

"Sorry, but I have no time! And actually, even I discuss it with you and Kira, we never get the final… all efforts that I do, not succeed anything… its useless… "

Athrun silence for a while. He looks at Cagalli, and asks

"Actually, I don't know when the operation starts…"

"Tomorrow… "

"What?! Why are you not telling me from yesterday ?? "

"Sorry... I'm to busy finished my job…" Cagalli smirked

Athrun gazed at Cagalli and sighed , "I know your manner... even if I hinder you… you're not easily changing your mind... but I want you to know Cagalli, that many people would sad if you're gone... Kira, Lacus, me, your people…"

"So what I supposed to do? Just let my people died without any injury or something? I don't have a choice! "

"Of course you have! Don't you read newspaper or any media? Many people want to change you! "

Cagalli scowl Athrun

"If that is the choice, then I just died! Many times I tell you that I will do anything for my people! "

"Okay... argue with you makes me tired…"

He silence and starring at Cagalli. Make her blushed "What? " She said

"No... I just wondering if you're not with me anymore... if you're gone… what happened to me, huh? Are you can still alive after does that? "

"I. I'm sorry… the doctors said the possibility was just 2%... by the why Athrun, I… if I had a mistake or my stubborn always pissed you off or something… I'm sorry… Please forgive me…"

"Then I have to say 'okay, I forgive you' in many times… because your mistake already too much…" Athrun chuckled

Cagalli smile and said "Then I pull back my apologize! "

They keep kidding until night. This is the last time they can meet and talked to each other.

Next morning, Cagalli just open her eyes when situation at her residence getting crowded. Everyone wanted to see their princess for the last time. Everyone cried when she out from her residence and going to hospital where the operation held.

She looking for her people for the last time and smiled to them. She waives her hands and unconsciously, her tears fall.

She hurriedly erases the tears before people see it and knows her sad too.

In hospital, many people come too see her and give her some roses. Everyone look anguish and sad.

Kira and Lacus wait for her in front of the operation room. Cagalli come and approach them.

"Kira! Nice to see you! We never talk for a long time! You don't bring your freedom, are you? "Joke her.

But Kira not laugh. He gazed at her sister sadly and said "would you change your mind please? It's not too late…"

Cagalli shut and caress Kira's hair "for the last time, I said No…"

Kira look half-cry and looked at different side for hiding his tears. Cagalli hugged him and said "I'm glad to be your sister, Kira… I submit Orb to you… take care all nicely okay? "

Kira didn't answer. He just nodding his head and sobbing.

Cagalli look at Lacus. She doesn't smile as usually. Tears adorn her cheeks. Cagalli hugged her and said "I beg on you about Kira…"

A medical person out from operation room and said to Cagalli "all preparation have been ready, Cagalli-sama… we can start the operation…"

Cagalli just want to walked in into operation room when somebody exclaiming "CAGALLI!!" and run into her. It's Athrun.

He hugged her strongly and whisper "don't you remember when I said, wait until I come?"

Cagalli chuckled and said"Sorry…"

He not let her go when she wants too. Like Kira, his tears fall too and murmured "don't leave Cagalli, don't leave me alone… please…"

"I think we already discuss about this, Athrun…you must let me go…"

But he did nothing that Cagalli wish. In fact, he holds her more tightly.

"Athrun please…" ask Cagalli once again.

Hesitantly, Athrun free his hand on Cagalli. Cagalli put her hand into his cheeks and erase his tears"don't cry… you're guy actually… "She smiled for him and kisses his cheeks.

She turns around into operation room said and smiled to them (Kira, Lacus, Athrun),

"Bye! Take care my Orb! "

No tight at all that appear on her face.

Then she entered the room

They still waited at front of the room. Tightly.

They waited for exact 5 ours when one of the doctors out from the room. They approach the doctor and start asking. The doctor looks sad and said "I'm sorry… her strength doesn't enough…"

Lacus hold Kira's arm, Athrun bow his head, and Kira look empty. They all cry.

Burial passed almost 2 weeks, but no happy visible on Orb's civil. They still remember about their princess. Athrun being the new representative as Cagalli wish.

Even he's the first coordinator who's being representative at there, no one reject him because it's what Cagalli want.

The medicine of the desease founded. All infected recover and get healthy.

Orb's civil build a monument for their beloved princess. A strong Cagalli's statue that symbolize her courage, her beauty, her brave, her smart, her determine, and symbolize their respect of her.

Even all things let, and lifted to Orb's representative, Athrun cant forget Cagalli and his sadden.

Kira start to do what her sister hopes to take care Orb. He become a high commandant at Orb's military and tried to do all for Orb. But he still can't forget Cagalli.

Life foes on…

Both of them don't want to make their sad continue, because Cagalli must hate it.

Sure Cagalli want them to continue their life and forget her.

But they never forget her…

As a beloved sibling, as best friend, as sincere girl, as lovely stubborn girl…

Never…

Forever…

END

What do you think?? Actually, I just dreamed a part when Cagalli offer her life, and rest are my composition… but in my dreamed, Athrun is nothing! Just Kira and Lacus! Weird dream, huh?

I would to thank to my dictionary, because it help me to find words…(useless)

Ok, review please!! Tell my less and my excess!!


End file.
